In the past, a camera module including a lens barrel in which an imaging optical system is incorporated, an image sensor that picks up a subject image introduced by the imaging optical system, and a signal processing unit that performs predetermined signal processing on a pickup signal fed from the image sensor has been proposed (refer to JP-A-2000-207497).
In the camera module, presumably, the signal processing unit is formed in a rigid printed wiring substrate, the printed wiring substrate is attached to the flank of the lens barrel, and the pickup signal sent from the image sensor is routed to the printed wiring substrate by way of a flexible substrate. In this case, the connection between the flexible substrate and printed wiring substrate is achieved using connectors.
Incidentally, the pickup signal outputted from the image sensor is so feeble as to be susceptible to noise. The flexible substrate that transmits the pickup signal has to have the shortest length.
However, when the length of the flexible substrate gets shorter, the plasticity of the flexible substrate in a direction along the surface thereof is degraded. Therefore, when the printed wiring substrate is screwed and fixed to the lens barrel, there is a fear that a large stress may be imposed on the connectors through which the flexible substrate and printed wiring substrate are joined to each other, or the soldered parts of the connectors according to a variance in the attached positions of the printed wiring substrate and flexible substrate.
The present invention addresses the foregoing circumstance. An object of the present invention is to provide a camera module and electronic equipment that are advantageous in alleviating a stress to be imposed on connectors and a flexible substrate at the time of attaching a printed wiring substrate.